


Twisted Meanings

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark asks a question that Lex misunderstands.  Prompt word:  Cherry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Meanings

1.

Lex slides from his car and strides up the walk to the Kents’ home. Looking around, he notes that the truck is gone, but doesn’t let that concern him too much. Clark had invited him over, so at least **he** was home.

Looking into the kitchen, through the screen door, Lex’s eyes light up at the sight of Clark’s broad back working on something on the counter in front of him.

Pushing open the door, Lex lets it slam shut behind him. Clark looks over his shoulder and beams a smile at him. “Hey, Lex. Do you want my cherry?”

2.

Lex almost stumbles on his next step into the room. His blood had rushed south so fast, he’s dizzy with the force of it. His eyes light up and darken with arousal at the same time. “Clark! God! I thought you’d never ask.”

Only the fact that the kitchen table is in his way, saves him from complete embarrassment. Having to register the obstacle and think to go around it, gives his brain a little time to recover. Enough time for him to notice Clark’s extended arm, a maraschino cherry dangling from the stem he has pinched between two fingers.

3.

“Wow, Lex! I never knew you liked cherries so much. We have a whole jar if you want them.”

Clark starts to turn away, but feeling a need to exact a little revenge, Lex grabs the hand holding the cherry to forestall his movement. Then he lifts Clark’s hand closer, using his grip on his friend’s thick wrist, and plucks the sweetened fruit off the stem with his lips.

He closes his eyes and moans as if in bliss. He hears Clark take a slightly unsteady breath, and Lex feels as if he’s gotten a little of his own back.

4.

Upping the stakes, Lex extends his tongue and wraps it around the cherry stem still in Clark’s grasp. Lex makes sure that his tongue brushes against the tips of Clark’s fingers.  His stomach clenches at the small sound Clark makes.

Using something he learned to do years ago, Lex twists the stem in his mouth until it’s in a knot. It’s a matter of seconds to do it, and then he holds one end in his mouth, letting the rest dangle out.

Clark reaches with the hand Lex isn’t still holding and takes it, his darkened eyes on Lex’s mouth.

5.

Turning his grip on Clark’s wrist, Lex watches his friend carefully as he starts rubbing his thumb over Clark’s palm.

Lex can feel Clark’s hand twitching in his grasp, but it’s Clark’s lips parting and pink tongue coming out to wet them that rivets his attention the most.

“I… I didn’t know you could twist a cherry stem with just your mouth.”

Lex smiles slightly at Clark breathy voice and the flush on his cheeks.   Lex’ own arousal making him reckless. “I can do a lot of things with my mouth, Clark. I’d be glad to give you a demonstration.”

6.

Lex lightly pulls on Clark’s wrist, and the younger man moves closer. “I did it like this, Clark.” Pushing his tongue past unresisting lips, Lex twines his with Clark’s, tugging gently and stroking the length.

Moaning, Clark moves even closer, and Lex can feel just how much Clark is enjoying himself. The hard length pressing against his abdomen makes Lex turn the kiss a little rougher. Then, he nips at Clark’s lips before finally releasing him and stepping back. Trying to regain some control.

It’s Clark’s turn to grab him, face full of desire. “Lex, do you want my cherry?”


End file.
